


I'm too sexy

by Nagitier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun der erst seit zwei Monaten wieder ein Singleleben führt, wird von seinen Freunden Luhan und Sehun dazu genötigt, sich eine neue Show in ihrer Stamm Diskothek anzuschauen. Was genau das für eine Show ist, wollen die beiden ihm jedoch nicht verraten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm too sexy

Title: I’m too sexy  
Fandom: EXO (Ninja!U-kiss; Ninja!SHINee)  
Pairings: KaiBaek; Hunhan; Broken!Baekyeol; Ninja!Elvin  
Genre: humor; erotik  
Rated: PG-16 Slash  
Diclaimer: Alle erwähnten Personen gehören sich selbst, oder ihren Arbeitgebern X3 und ich verfolge hiermit keine kommerziellen Zwecke.  
Betaleserin: Zelo

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist als Wichtelgeschichte für meine awesome Betaleserin Zelo geschrieben worden. Sie hatte sich Kaibaek und als Thema: I’m too sexy for my shirt gewünscht und diese Story ist dabei rausgekommen. 

*+*+*

 

Ich legte seufzend den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel und rieb mir die Schläfen. Ich verspürte einen Anflug von leichten Kopfschmerzen und schielte zu der Packung Kopfschmerztabletten neben meiner Tastatur.  
Ein schneller Seitenblick auf die Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand verriet mir, dass ich noch vier Stunden in diesem viel zu engen Büro schuften durfte; da waren Kopfschmerzen nicht gerade förderlich.  
Deswegen griff ich beherzt nach den Tabletten, drückte mir eine in die Handfläche und spülte sie mit einigen Schlucken Tee hinunter. Ich verzog das Gesicht – der Tee war kalt – ich hatte so viel zu tun, dass ich erneut nicht dazu gekommen war zu trinken, solange das Getränk noch warm war.

„Baaaaaekhyunie~“ Die angelehnte Tür zu meinem Büro wurde mit dem Fuß aufgestoßen und schon sah ich mich meinem Freund und Kollegen Luhan gegenüber stehen, bepackt mit einem Stapel Ordnern und Akten.  
„Ich habe gerade eine Mail von unserem herzallerliebsten Lieblingschef bekommen, dass diese Akten hier“, er ließ die erwähnten Ordner mit einem lauten Knallen auf den Tisch fallen. „neu geordnet werden sollen. Am besten heute noch!“  
Luhan lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen, doch ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Ich hatte gerade bis auf einen Ordner einen ähnlich großen Stapel Akten durchgearbeitet und dafür mehrere Tage gebraucht. Es war absolut unmöglich, diesen Wust an Arbeit in nur vier Stunden zu bewältigen.

„Dann sag Kris, dass er seinen herzallerliebsten Arsch hier runter bewegen soll, um mir vorzumachen, wie ich das in vier Stunden schaffen soll! Ich bin weder eine Krake noch Shiva, ich habe nur zwei Arme!“, stöhnte ich genervt und spürte wie eine Ader an meiner Schläfe zu pochen begann.  
Kris war unser Chef und in meinen Augen, das größte Arschloch, das auf Erden wandelte. Luhan gluckste wegen meinem Kommentar und reckte sich ein wenig, wie um zu prüfen, ob ich nicht doch irgendwo ein paar Arme hinter meinem Rücken versteckt hatte.  
„Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen und Sehun kommt gleich auch noch vorbei.“, meinte er während er sich voller Tatendrang die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempelte und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
„Na wenigstens etwas…“, seufzte ich, nun ein wenig besser gelaunt.

Ich griff nach dem letzten noch nicht abgearbeiteten Ordner und schlug ihn auf. Schweigend arbeiteten wir die Rechnungen und Belege des letzten Jahres durch und sortierten Papiere unter Einhaltung des Datums und der alphabetischen Reihenfolge von den Akten in die Ordner, glichen die Daten mit denen im PC ab und machten Vermerke, falls etwas nicht stimmte.  
Es war eine stumpfsinnige ermüdende Arbeit, die nur ab und zu dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass Kunden anriefen um etwas zu bestellen. Sehun gesellte sich etwa eine halbe Stunde später zu uns, jedoch nicht, ohne lauthals über unseren Chef zu fluchen.  
Niemand konnte Kris besonders gut leiden, er war zwar unser Chef, doch die Bezeichnung „Sklaventreiber“ erfreute sich unter den Kollegen großer Beliebtheit. Obwohl das Geschäft boomte und wir schwarze Zahlen schrieben, weigerte Kris sich, zusätzliches Personal einzustellen und so waren Überstunden vorprogrammiert.  
Zu dritt war es in meinem kleinen Büro wirklich kuschelig, der dritte Stuhl, den Sehun aus seinem Büro mitgebracht hatte, passte gerade so in den Raum.

Zusammen kamen wir zügig voran und bereits nach zwei Stunden konzentriertem Arbeiten, konnte man sehen, dass der Berg an Arbeit sich enorm verkleinert hatte und nun allemal noch als Hügel bezeichnet werden konnte.  
„So ich geh uns jetzt mal ‘nen Kaffee kochen!“, meinte Sehun, der gerade einen großen Ordner zugeklappt und auf den Stapel mit fertig sortierten Akten gelegt hatte.  
„Danke Schatz, das ist lieb. Meinen wie immer: mit Milch und Zucker bitte“, strahlte Luhan und streckte sich in seinem Sitz, einige Wirbel knackten.  
Sehun und Luhan hatten sich in der Firma kennen und lieben gelernt und waren seit einem halben Jahr ein Pärchen. Unter den Kollegen wusste das niemand außer mir, da die beiden dummes Gerede vermeiden wollten.  
Luhan genoss es außerdem zutiefst, bei den Kolleginnen allein durch das Klimpern seiner Wimpern oder das Ziehen eines Schmollmunds jeglichen Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen und dies würde sich sicher ändern, wenn die werten Damen spitz kriegten, dass Luhan A vergeben und B nicht an Frauen interessiert war.  
Das ich von den beiden wusste war Zufall, denn Ich hatte sie zusammen mit meinem Ex-Freund gesehen gehabt.  
Chanyeol hatte ich damals an der Universität kennen gelernt und kaum ein Jahr später hatte er mir seine Liebe gestanden. Noch heute musste ich grinsen, wenn ich mich daran erinnerte, wie er da vor mir gestanden und mir mit einem nervösen Lächeln im Gesicht einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
Auf dem Zettel hatte, wie es in der Grundschule üblich war, nur eine Frage mit drei Antwortmöglichkeiten gestanden: „Willst du mit mir gehen? Ja, Nein, Vielleicht“. Ich hatte aufgesehen, gelacht und war ihm anschließend in die Arme gefallen. Denn das ganze Jahr über hatte sich bereits etwas zwischen uns angebahnt, doch wir waren beide zu schüchtern und unsicher gewesen, diesen Schritt zu gehen, zumindest bis Chanyeol sich ein Herz gefasst und mich schließlich doch gefragt hatte.  
Die Erinnerung an Chanyeol schmerzte, denn die Beziehung war vor zwei Monaten in die Brüche gegangen, aber die gemeinsame Zeit war dennoch überwiegend schön gewesen und ich hatte immer noch Kontakt zu ihm.  
Wir hatten uns nach dem Abschluss an der Uni einfach nur immer mehr auseinander gelebt und er hatte schließlich jemand anderen kennen gelernt. Weil er mich nicht betrügen wollte, hatte er eines Tages die Beziehung beendet.  
Er hatte mir bei der Trennung gesagt, dass seine Gefühle nur noch die eines Freundes, aber nicht die eines Geliebten waren. Ich war froh darüber, dass er mir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn ich wäre vermutlich daran zerbrochen, wenn ich rausbekommen hätte, dass er mir fremdgeht.

„Baekhyun? Willst du auch ‘nen Kaffee?“, fragte Sehun mich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich erschrak ein wenig und sah zu dem jüngeren auf.  
„W-wie, achso… nein, es wäre super, wenn du mir noch einen Tee machen könntest!“ Ich reichte Sehun meine Tasse und gab ihm einen Teebeutel mit, den ich aus meinem Seitenschrank gefischt hatte. Sehun nahm beides entgegen und verließ kurz darauf das Zimmer.  
„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?“, fragte Luhan besorgt und legte den Kopf schief. Ich zuckte die Schultern und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, welches jedoch nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.  
„Ich habe an die Nacht gedacht, als ich dir und Sehun im ´ExotiC` über den Weg gelaufen bin.“, murmelte ich und schob den Ordner vor mir ein wenig von mir weg.  
„Ah ja… daran kann ich mich noch gut erinnern, hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.“, lachte Luhan und ich fiel in das Lachen mit ein.

An dem besagten Abend, war ich mit Chanyeol zusammen in einem Lokal der Schwulenszene, dem ´ExotiC`, gewesen und dort auf meine beiden Arbeitskollegen gestoßen. Vor dieser Begegnung hatte man sich auf der Arbeit zwar gelegentlich gesehen, aber nie viel miteinander geredet.  
Das Wissen, dass man jedoch ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hatte, hatte dazu geführt, dass wir uns seitdem wirklich gut verstanden und auch privaten Kontakt hatten.  
„Sag mal, Baekhyunie, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Mal wieder zusammen weg gehen? Haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht!“, schlug Luhan vor und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.  
Richtig. Genau genommen waren wir nicht mehr zusammen auf die Piste gegangen, seit Chanyeol sich von mir getrennt hatte, denn ich verspürte seitdem nicht wirklich den Drang, abends noch weg zu gehen.  
Die Vorstellung, allein an der Theke zu sitzen und billige Anmachsprüche von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Typen abzuwehren, während Sehun und Luhan zu irgendeinem Lied ihre Körper aneinander drückten und sich für die gemeinsame Nacht in Stimmung brachten, hatte gereicht, um lieber allein in meiner Wohnung zu bleiben.  
Es war einfach blöd, mit einem Pärchen zusammen raus zu gehen, um Party zu machen, weil man sich automatisch fühlte, wie das dritte Rad am Wagen.

„Jaaa… stimmt…“, antworte ich gedehnt und an meiner Stimme konnte man meine unbändige Begeisterung ablesen.  
„Ach komm schon, ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr weggehen willst, seit…“  
„Sprich es nicht aus“, warf ich mit düsterer Miene ein und Luhan rollte mit den Augen. „Baekhyunie~ wenn du Zuhause versauerst, wirst du nie jemand neuen kennenlernen, es sei denn du willst einen von den Hornochsen hier auf der Arbeit nehmen.“  
Er griff sich ans Kinn und dachte kurz angestrengt nach.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, diesen gewissen Blick bei Yixing zu sehen, vielleicht steht er auf dich!“ er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute mich ernst an. Nun war es an mir, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Niemals, der ist hundertprozentig hetero, hast du mal gesehen, wie er den Sekretärinnen auf den Hintern schaut?“  
Luhan wackelte mit einer Augenbraue. „Nicht nur den Sekretärinnen, Herr Byun“, kicherte er dümmlich und ich räusperte mich peinlich berührt.  
Ich sah aus dem Fenster und hinauf in den grauen, tristen und wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Luhan hatte natürlich Recht, selbst mir waren die Blicke meines Kollegen aufgefallen, aber er war einfach absolut nicht mein Typ.  
Dieses bestimmte, nicht definierbare Gefühl fehlte! Ich hatte es bei Chanyeol sofort gespürt, dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit, das Gefühl mit ihm auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein, doch bei Yixing spürte ich rein gar nichts.

Sehun kam mit einem Teller in der Hand, auf dem er vorsichtig unsere drei Tassen Kaffee und Tee transportiert hatte, zurück ins Zimmer. Er setzte sich und reichte mir meine Tasse, nachdem er Luhan seinen Kaffee gegeben hatte.  
„Schaaaatz, mach Baekhyunie mal klar, dass er heute Abend uuuuuunbedingt mit uns ins ´ExotiC` möchte!“, quengelte Luhan und klammerte sich an Sehuns Arm.  
Dieser sah seinen Liebsten lächelnd an, bevor er mit dem sonst üblichen Gesichtsausdruck zu mir sah. Früher als ich Sehun noch nicht so gut gekannt hatte, hatte ich wirklich gedacht, er würde nur diesen einen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck besitzen. Egal was gefühlstechnisch in dem jüngeren vorging, er bewahrte sein Pokerface. Nur Luhan schaffte es, diese Maske zu durchbrechen. Ich erinnerte mich noch jetzt an den Moment, als ich Sehun in Luhans Gegenwart das erste Mal hatte Lächeln sehen. Anschließend hatte ich meine Sehun-ist-ein-Roboter Theorie fallen lassen, an der ich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt festgehalten hatte.

„Du musst mit uns ins ´ExotiC` kommen. Du hast die neue Show noch nicht gesehen.“, meinte Sehun in nicht sehr überzeugenden Tonfall und ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was für ne Show?“, harkte ich nach, versuchte jedoch nicht zu neugierig zu klingen. Luhan, der scheinbar eine Chance witterte, mich heute Abend endlich wieder mitschleifen zu können, setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch.  
„Die haben sich im ´ExotiC` was Tolles einfallen lassen! Du musst mitkommen und dir das ansehen Baekhyunie, wir sind viel häufiger dort, seit es diesen Programmpunkt gibt!“  
Sehun nickte um die Worte Luhans zu unterstreichen. Ich befeuchtete kurz mit der Zunge meine Lippen.  
Auch mit Luhans Lobpreisung der ominösen Show, wusste ich noch immer nicht, um was es eigentlich ging und ich konnte am Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen, dass dies seine volle Absicht war.  
„Sagt mir einfach, um was es geht…“, grummelte ich ein wenig genervt, doch die beiden tauschten nur einen kurzen Blick und sahen mich dann grinsend an.  
„Fein, wenn ihr es mir nicht sagen wollt, dann eben nicht.“, missmutig griff ich nach dem nächsten Ordner und schlug ihn auf.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Luhan die Mundwinkel fallen ließ und traurig an Sehuns Ärmel zupfte. Dessen Lächeln war ebenfalls verschwunden und hatte seinem Standard-Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht.  
„Wir kommen dich heute Abend um halb Neun abholen.“ Es war kein Wunsch sondern eindeutig ein Befehl und ich sah verblüfft auf.  
Luhan strahlte Sehun an, doch dieser sah mit versteinerter Miene zu mir. Der Blick des jüngeren schickte eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper und ich ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen.  
Wenn die beiden etwas unter allen Umständen wollten, hatte es keinen Zweck sich zu wehren. Ich kannte sie lang genug, um zu wissen, dass sie notfalls die Tür zu meiner Wohnung aufbrechen, mich in Klamotten zwängen und gewaltsam mitnehmen würden.  
Manchmal konnte dieses Wissen einem Angst machen, doch im Grunde wusste ich, dass sie nur mein Bestes wollten. Ich war wirklich schon lange nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Mein Alltag bestand momentan aus essen, schlafen und arbeiten. Da würde etwas Abwechslung mir sicher gut tun.

*+*+*

Um kurz vor halb stand ich fertig angezogen, jedoch immer noch nicht wirklich motiviert vor dem Spiegel meines Schlafzimmerschranks und betrachtete mich.  
Ich hatte mich für eine schwarze enganliegende Hose mit Nietengürtel und breiter Schnalle, sowie ein asymmetrisch geschnittenes Shirt in weiss entschieden. An verschiedenen Stellen des Oberteils waren Reißverschlüsse und eine ganze Menge Nieten verarbeitet, was mir – wie ich fand – sehr gut zu Gesichte stand.  
Wenn ich darauf nun noch meine rote Lacklederjacke anzog, würden mir meine Verehrer am heutigen Abend aus der Hand fressen, das wusste ich.  
Ich legte noch eine breitere silberne Kette, an der ein Anhänger in Form eines Hexagons hing um den Hals und stattete mich mit einigen auffälligen Ringen aus, um das Bild abzurunden. Ich mochte Schmuck und hatte eine riesige Sammlung an Ketten, Armbändern und Ringen wobei letztere, in wirklich riesiger Auswahl zur Verfügung standen.  
Das lag vermutlich an der Tatsache das man mehr Finger als Handgelenke hat und als ich das letzte Mal gezählt hatte, war mir auch nur ein Hals aufgefallen.

Es klingelte und mit einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel ging ich aus dem Zimmer, schlug im vorbei gehen auf den Lichtschalter und öffnete die Haustür.  
Luhan und Sehun hatten sich ebenfalls in Schale geworfen, doch ich fand, dass ich eindeutig am besten von uns dreien gekleidet war. Aber die beiden mussten schließlich auch nicht so extrem auf ihr Äußeres achten wie ich, immerhin mussten sie niemanden für die Nacht klar machen, weil sie bereits in wilder Ehe liiert waren.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich große Lust darauf hatte, mich schon wieder auf eine Beziehung einzulassen, doch nach zwei Monaten der Enthaltsamkeit musste ich zugeben, dass ich zumindest für ein wenig Entspannung zu zweit zu haben war. Also hieß es für mich, Augen offen halten für potenzielle Lover. Auch wenn ich mir fast sicher war, allein nach Hause zu gehen, denn bisher hatte ich im ‘ExotiC’ noch niemanden kennengelernt, der meinen Ansprüchen auch nur annähernd genügt hätte.  
Ein Byun Baekhyun ging schließlich nicht mit dem erstbesten ins Bett! Wenn ich so leicht zu haben gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich schon den halben, ach was rede ich da, den ganzen Club in meinem Bett gehabt.

Als wir zusammen im Auto saßen und die Lichter der Stadt an dem Fenster vorbeisausten, versuchte ich noch einmal, die beiden dazu zu bringen, mir zu sagen was diese ominöse neue Show im ‘ExotiC’ nun genau beinhaltete.  
„Wir sind doch gleich da, dann siehst du es. Nicht so ungeduldig, Baekhyunnie!“, lachte Luhan, dem die Freude darüber, dass ich endlich wieder mit von der Partie war, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte die gesamte Fahrt, die zum Glück nicht allzu lange dauerte. Der Club war zwar etwas außerhalb der restlichen Partymeile gelegen, jedoch mit dem Auto in wenigen Minuten gut zu erreichen.  
Am Ziel angekommen, stellten wir uns in die Warteschlange und ich checkte erst einmal die Lage. In der Schlange sahen die Clubbesucher meistens nämlich noch passabel aus, was sicher an dem fehlenden bunten Licht und der Tatsache, dass noch niemand von den Hornochsen zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte, liegen mochte.  
Heute schien ich jedoch nicht wirklich Glück zu haben, all diejenigen, die meinem kritischen Blick standhielten und einen Stylepunkt für ihre Abendgarderobe von mir bekommen hätten, waren in Begleitung da und alle anderen waren schlichtweg uninteressant.

Seufzend wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Türsteher zu, der uns ohne Probleme rein ließ, sodass wir zahlen konnten. An der Garderobe gab ich meine geliebte rote Jacke ab und schon stürzten wir uns zu dritt ins Getümmel.  
Auf der gut besuchten Tanzfläche verlor ich ab und zu meine beiden Freunde aus den Augen, doch ich tanzte dennoch nie allein. Wie ich es erwartet hatte, wurde ich von unzähligen Verehrern belagert, doch auch hier konnte niemand wirklich punkten, weswegen ich irgendwann durstig den Weg zur Theke einschlug.  
Dort angekommen traf ich meine beiden Freunde wieder. Ich ließ mich auf den freien Barhocker neben Luhan fallen und bestellte mürrisch ein Cocktail.  
Etwas süßes war immer gut, wenn der Abend ansonsten nicht so super lief.  
Luhan wandte sich lächelnd zu mir um und schrie mir durch die laute Musik zu. „Und? Schon jemand interessantes dabei?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Er beugte sich vor und schrie weiter. „Warte bis die Show anfängt, dann wirst du schon noch deinen Spaß haben!“  
Ich war nicht sicher, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, weswegen ich nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob und unsicher mit dem Kopf nickte.

Der Barkeeper stellte das klebrige bunte Getränk vor mir auf den Tresen und ich nahm gleich einen tiefen Schluck durch den Strohhalm. Der Alkohol brannte sich meine Speiseröhre hinunter und sorgte dafür, dass mir warm ums Herz wurde.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, wie lange ich eigentlich dort an der Bar saß und in mein Glas starrte, ab und zu einen aufdringlichen Verehrer abwimmelnd, jedoch ging irgendwann eine freudige Erregung durchs Publikum und ich hob mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den Kopf.  
Ein Blick auf mein Handy sagte mir, dass es bereits kurz vor zwölf war.  
Wo war die ganze Zeit geblieben? War ich tatsächlich schon seit über zwei Stunden hier?  
Mir kam es so vor, als wären Sehun und Luhan erst vor fünf Minuten erneut auf die Tanzfläche verschwunden, doch ganz so sicher war ich mir da nicht. Letzterer tauchte, ohne dass ich es bemerkte plötzlich wieder an meiner Seite auf.  
„Komm mit, sonst kriegst du keinen guten Platz mehr!“, rief er und harkte sich an meinem Arm ein, um mich vom Barhocker herunter zu ziehen.  
Kaum eine Minute später, hatte er mich durch die tanzende Menge manövriert und ich sah hinauf zu einer kleinen Bühne, die sicher das letzte Mal als ich hingesehen hatte, noch nicht da gestanden hatte. Auf ihr befanden sich drei silbern glänzende Metallstangen und ich runzelte die Stirn.  
Natürlich war mir klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber mir erschloss sich nicht, warum die anderen beiden mich nur für eine Stripshow ins ‘ExotiC’ geschleift hatten.  
Die Musik ging aus und die Scheinwerfer wurden auf die Bühne fokussiert, jeder um mich herum schien einen Moment den Atem anzuhalten.  
Gerade als ich darüber nachdenken wollte, was genau so toll an dieser Show sein sollte, setzte die Musik wieder ein und meine Kinnlade fiel einen gefühlten Meter in die Tiefe.

I’m too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love’s going to leave me

Ich sah ungläubig zu Luhan, doch der hatte anbetungswürdig die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen auf die noch leere Bühne geheftet. Sehun hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ein leichtes kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
Die Musik begann zu spielen und die Menge um mich herum begann zu johlen und zu schreien.

I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

Die Verwirrung, die sich in meinem Gesichtsausdruck manifestiert hatte, verhärtete sich. Ich konnte wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum alle so begeistert waren. Hätte ich vielleicht noch ein paar Cocktails mehr trinken sollen?  
Vielleicht war ich zu anspruchsvoll um eine Stripshow, die mit „I’m too sexy for my shirt“ eröffnet wurde, wirklich ansprechend zu finden. Doch ich wollte kein Spielverderber sein und so blieb ich an Ort und Stelle und sah weiter hinauf zur Bühne.  
Ich tippte Sehun auf die Schulter und er wandte sich zu mir. „Eine Stripshow mit diesem Lied zu eröffnen, ist wirklich lame.“, kommentierte ich meinen ersten Eindruck von der ach-so-tollen Show, für die ich hierher geschleift worden war.  
Sehun beugte sich zu meinem Ohr herunter, um nicht allzu sehr gegen die Musik anschreien zu müssen. „Das spielen sie immer, dann weiß auch der letzte im Club, dass es gleich sehr heiß zur Sache geht!“  
Sehun richtete sich wieder auf und ich folgte seinem Blick zur Bühne hoch, auf der gerade der erste Tänzer erschienen war. Das Johlen des Publikums schwoll an, als der Junge – ich schätzte ihn ungefähr auf mein Alter – zur linken Stange ging, sie einmal umkreiste, den Hintern daran reibend einige Luftküsse ins Publikum warf und dann still stehen blieb. Ich war so abgelenkt von dem schönen Gesicht, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte wie Sehun sich erneut zu mir runter beugte.  
„Das ist Kevin.“, erklärte er mir mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Bühne und ich schluckte. Kevin war wirklich süß, nicht unbedingt mein Typ, dafür war er viel zu niedlich und feminin, aber definitiv jemand, der sich vor Verehrern hier im Club sicher nicht retten konnte.  
„Der hat sicher viele Verehrer“, meinte ich zu Sehun und dieser grinste schief. „Ja hat er, aber auch einen sehr eifersüchtigen Schlägerfreund!“  
Er zeigte an mir vorbei und ich folgte dem Blick ins Publikum, wo ein blonder, mit grimmigen Blicken um sich werfender Junge stand.  
„Er heißt Eli, und mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Sobald Kevin jemand ungefragt anfasst, kann derjenige sich ein Zimmer im Krankenhaus besorgen. Er ist angeblich mal auf der Toilette von nem Fanboy fast vergewaltigt worden, ich glaube der Angreifer ist seitdem ein Eunuch!“  
Ich schluckte und Sehun nickte ernst, er begann jedoch zu lachen, als er mein verkniffenes Gesicht sah.  
„Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur die Hälfte der Gerüchte, die kursieren tatsächlich wahr sind.“

Erneutes Geschrei ließ mich meinen Blick wieder der Bühne zuwenden, auf der wie erwartet ein zweiter Junge aufgetaucht war.  
Er hatte sehr weich aussehende braune Haare die in sanften Wellen sein Gesicht umspielten und schöne volle Lippen.  
Das Publikum war kaum noch zu bändigen als er die rechte Metallstange anvisierte, aufreizend ein Bein darum schwang und sich langsam daran herunterrutschen ließ. Dieses Mal war es Luhan der sich zu mir beugte, denn Sehun schien seinen Blick, nicht von der sich bewegenden Person auf der Bühne wenden zu können.  
„Taemin, Sehun steht auf ihn~“  
Ich kicherte.  
„Da ist er nicht der einzige“, bemerkte ich und deutete mit meinem Daumen über meine Schulter auf die grölende Menge hinter uns.  
„Wie findest du die beiden?“, fragte Luhan mit glänzenden Augen, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Eigentlich wussten die beiden, dass ich nicht so sehr auf feminine Männer stand, sie waren zwar hübsch anzusehen, doch ich hätte neben einem solchen Partner immer Komplexe. Ich weiß selbst, dass es ein dummer Grund ist, doch ich bevorzuge es, in einer Beziehung der schönere zu sein, auch wenn Schönheit natürlich ein rein subjektives Maß ist.

„Warts ab, das Beste kommt noch~“, versprach er lachend und ich wendete meinen Blick erneut zur Bühne. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn als der dritte Junge auf die Bühne kam, brach ein wahres Feuerwerk hinter mir aus und es gab ein Gerangel um die besten Plätze vor der Bühne, wie bei einem Teeniekonzert.  
Und verdammt, ich konnte die Reaktion des Publikums durchaus verstehen, als ich einen genaueren Blick auf denjenigen warf, der als letztes die Bühne betreten hatte.  
„Das ist Kai, der Star dieser Show~“, fütterte mich Luhan gleich mit der Information, die ich brauchte und ich zwang mich, meinen Mund zu schließen. Es wäre sicher sehr peinlich, wenn mich jemand beim Sabbern sehen würde!  
Kai ging auf seine Stange in der Mitte zu und biss sich beinahe schüchtern, aber mit einem furchtbar erotischen Blick auf die Unterlippe.  
Ich schluckte; das Publikum schrie.  
Er trug eine sehr enge schwarze Hose, ein weißes Netzshirt, unter dem die ungewöhnlich dunkle Haut hindurchschimmerte und darauf in Marineblau eine Jacke, die funkelte, als wäre sie mit unzähligen kleinen glitzernden Saphiren bestickt.  
Das Shirt war zu dem so weit ausgeschnitten, dass ich mich fragte, warum er es überhaupt angezogen hatte.

Die Art und Weise, wie er sich bewegte, hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes. Geschmeidig und doch kraftvoll, ich hatte so etwas noch nicht gesehen.  
Nachdem auch er sich an der Stange in Position gestellt hatte, änderte sich die Musik und alle drei begannen, sich in einer festgelegten Choreografie im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Ich hatte noch nie von einer Stripshow gehört, bei dem es eine Choreografie gab; für gewöhnlich ging es doch darum, die Leute auf der Bühne möglichst schnell nackt zu sehen. Doch diese Show war aufregend und erfrischend neu.  
Nach jedem Lied ließ jeder der Jungs ein weiteres Kleidungsstück fallen und das Geschrei der Menge schwoll exponentiell an, je mehr Haut zum Vorschein kam.  
Ich war spätestens als das Netzshirt zu Boden fiel, nicht mehr in der Lage meinen Blick von Kais Körper zu wenden. Auch erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ab und zu ein Schrei über meine Lippen kam, doch ich versuchte mich weitestgehend zu beherrschen. Immerhin wollte ich nach dieser Nacht nicht für den Rest meines Lebens von meinen Freunden wegen meines Verhaltens aufgezogen werden.

Dann ging das Licht aus und ich sah mich einen Moment verwirrt um, doch konnte ich in der Dunkelheit absolut nichts ausmachen.  
Als das Licht wieder anging, wurde das Geschrei beinahe unerträglich und ich von einem viel größeren und breiteren Mann fast brutal an die Absperrung vor mir gedrückt.  
Nun erschloss sich mir die Frage, warum diese Absperrung um die Bühne herum überhaupt errichtet worden war, denn die drei Jungs, die zuvor auf der Bühne gewesen waren, standen nun in dem abgesperrten Bereich und mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als ich nun genau auf Augenhöhe mit Kai war.  
Luhan neben mir gab ein ersticktes Quietschen von sich, als Kai nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand griff und sie an seinem, vom Tanzen völlig verschwitzten Oberkörper hinabfahren ließ. Sehun warf Kai einen bösen Blick zu, wurde jedoch von Taemin, der an Kai vorbei ging abgelenkt.  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Da stand dieser unsagbar gutaussehende Mensch plötzlich einfach vor mir. Zum Anfassen nahe und alles was ich tun konnte war, ihn zur Salzsäule erstarrt einfach nur anzuglotzen, wie das schönste Lebewesen, das mir je untergekommen war.  
Kai ließ Luhans Hand los und dieser drückte sie entzückt an sein Herz, dabei kichernd wie ein Schulmädchen.

Was als nächstes kam, ging so schnell, dass ich nicht mehr rekonstruieren konnte, wie genau es geschah.  
Kai deutete auf mich, woraufhin ich von einem breitschultrigen und in schwarz gekleideten Menschen, -der mir bis dahin nicht einmal aufgefallen war – hinter die Barriere geholt wurde und einen Moment später, fand ich mich auf der Bühne wieder, zusammen mit zwei anderen Besuchern aus dem Publikum, die ihr Glück scheinbar ebenfalls nicht fassen konnten.  
Vor den Metallstangen waren, bequem aussehende Sessel aufgestellt worden und man wies mich an, mich auf dem Mittleren nieder zu lassen. Mein Herz hämmerte in meinem Brustkorb wie verrückt, allein beim Anblick von Kai, der nun mit seinem muskulösen Rücken vor mir stand und sich ein wenig an der Stange räkelte.  
Durch die Scheinwerfer war es mir absolut nicht möglich, irgendwas im Publikum auszumachen und so gab ich mich – das Geschrei völlig ausblendend – der Illusion hin, allein mit Kai auf dieser Bühne zu sein.  
Dieser umfasste die Metallstange vor sich ziemlich weit oben, weswegen ich das Spiel der Rückenmuskeln unter der dunklen Haut gut mitverfolgen konnte. Ich zwang mich dazu, meinen Mund zu schließen, immerhin wollte ich nicht zu offensichtlich zeigen, wie fertig mich diese Situation in Wahrheit machte.

Ich gratulierte mir innerlich dafür, mich für die engste Hose in meinem Kleiderschrank entschieden zu haben, denn diese hinderte meine aufkeimende Erregung daran, zu offensichtlich von meinem Körper abzustehen. Dummerweise hatte sie jedoch den Nachteil, dass es nun in meiner Hose sehr unangenehm drückte.  
Egal, beiß die Zähne zusammen und genieß die Show, anschließend kannst du immer noch aufs Klo gehen, um was gegen das Biest in deiner Hose zu tun!, ermahnte ich mich selbst und konnte nicht verhindern, das mir der Mund aufklappte, als Kai sich nun zu mir umdrehte und auf mich zukam.  
Elegant kletterte er auf meinen Schoß und ließ sinnlich die Hüfte kreisen.  
„Fass mich an!“, säuselte er mit vor Erotik triefender Stimme in mein Ohr, gerade so laut das ich es durch die laute Musik hören konnte.  
Wie von selbst gingen meine Hände auf Wanderschaft, über die muskulösen Oberarme hinauf zu den Schultern und am Oberkörper hinab. Obwohl sein Körper schweißnass war, fand ich die gesamte Situation durch und durch erregend. Er roch fantastisch und seine Haut fühlte sich besser an, als alles, was ich bisher berührt hatte.

Ich war mir sicher, mein Herz schlug in diesem Moment so schnell, als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen und das flaue Gefühl, das ich im Magen hatte, rührte sicher nicht von den Cocktails her, die ich zuvor getrunken hatte.  
Er nahm meine Hände in seine und führte sie hinunter zwischen seine Beine. Ich schluckte nervös und begann leicht zu zittern. Ging das nicht etwas weit? Hier vor all den Leuten?  
Ich spürte deutlich die Wärme die von der Beule in seiner Hose ausging und mein Gesicht nahm einen flammenden Rotton an.  
Er führte meine Hände weiter, zur jeweiligen Seitennaht seiner Hose und ich bemerkte erstaunt, dass sich dort Reißverschlüsse befanden, die bis hinab zu den Knöcheln reichten.  
„Öffne sie!“, wies er mich an und mit noch immer zitternden Händen kam ich seinem Wunsch nach.  
Ich öffnete die Reißverschlüsse bis zu den Knien, weiter kam ich nicht, da er immer noch auf mir saß und sich die Hose in dieser Position nicht komplett öffnen ließ.  
„Vielen Dank, mein Hübscher~“, meinte Kai mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein warmer prickelnder Schauer durchströmte meinen Körper.  
Er kletterte wieder von mir herunter und ich schluckte merklich, als die Hose dabei bis zu den Knien hinabfiel und einen String in eben den Saphirglitzersteinchen enthüllte, die ich bereits auf der Jacke bewundert hatte.

Die Menge johlte nun so laut, dass ich es unmöglich weiter ausblenden konnte, auch wenn mein Blick unentwegt auf das dreieckige Stückchen Stoff vor mir gerichtet war. Kai beugte sich vor und präsentierte dem Publikum seinen wohlgeformten Hintern, während er sich geschickt ein wenig hin und her räkelnd gänzlich von der Hose befreite und dann zum Publikum umdrehte. Nun kam ich in den Genuss des absolut göttlichsten Hinterns auf Erden. Ich hielt einen Moment den Atem an, als Kai nur Zentimeter vor mir ein wenig damit hin und her wackelte, so als würde er mich auffordern die Hand auszustrecken.  
Ich sah nach links und rechts zu den anderen beiden Gästen und sah, dass scheinbar genau das von mir verlangt wurde.  
Ich atmete tief aus, den Blick nun wieder auf die beiden perfekten Halbkugeln vor mir gerichtet und streckte meine Hände danach aus. Die Haut war so unsagbar weich. Ich hätte sie eine Ewigkeit einfach nur streicheln können. Leider hielt der Zauber nicht für eine Ewigkeit an, denn sobald das Lied vorbei war, wurde es erneut dunkel auf der Bühne.

Ich wurde am Arm gepackt und von der Bühne herunter geführt, jedoch nicht wie ich glaubte zurück in die Menge, sondern in einen schmalen Gang von dem man auf die Bühne sehen konnte, die jedoch scheinbar nur Staffmembern vorbehalten war.  
Das Licht ging kurz wieder an, sodass jeder der drei Tänzer sich mit einigen Worten an seine „Fans“ verabschieden konnte und dann kamen die drei von der Bühne.  
Unsicher wartete ich darauf, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie eine Dame mit drei Sektflaschen auf einem Tablett ankam.  
Jeder der drei Tänzer nahm sich eine Flasche und wandte sich dann demjenigen zu, den er zuvor auf die Bühne geholt hatte.  
Kai griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich einige Meter weiter den Gang hinunter, so dass ich die Tanzfläche nun nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
„Hier bitte sehr, ein kleines Dankeschön, weil du so gut mitgespielt hast.“, meinte er grinsend und ich nahm die Flasche unsicher entgegen.  
„D-anke…“, brachte ich stockend hervor und Kai lachte.  
„Wow, ich glaube du bist der erste, der nach der Show noch fähig ist, mit mir zu sprechen.“, lobte er mich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ich brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande.  
„Warte einen Moment hier, bin gleich wieder da!“, meinte Kai, der kurz meine Schulter drückte und in einem Raum zu meiner linken verschwand, der mir vorher überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war.  
Keine Minute später stand er erneut neben mir und drückte mir ein kleines zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier in die Hand.  
„Erst lesen, wenn du den Club verlassen hast, okay?“, raunte er mir zu und ich nickte stumm, bevor einer der Security Leute auch schon verkündete, dass die drei Gäste den Backstagebereich nun verlassen mussten.

Ich steckte den kleinen Zettel in meine Hosentasche und verließ mit weichen Knien den Gang. Als ich aus der Tür heraus kam, wurde ich gleich von Luhan und Sehun empfangen. „Man Alter, du hast so ein scheiß Glück!“, schrie Luhan euphorisch, bevor er mir um den Hals fiel und Sehun pflichtete ihm wie immer mit einem Nicken bei.  
Mit zitternden Händen, reichte ich Sehun die Sektflasche.  
„I-st das alles tatsächlich passiert?“, fragte ich mit trockenem Mund und Luhan lachte. Jetzt nachdem es vorbei war, kam mir der komplette Moment, in dem ich mit Kai auf der Bühne gewesen war, irgendwie furchtbar surreal vor.  
„Klar, ich habs sogar aufgenommen!“, versicherte Luhan und zog sein Smartphone grinsend aus der Hosentasche.  
„Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen, nach der Show geht irgendwie nicht mehr viel und dann können wir bei einem Gläschen Sekt auf dein unverschämtes Glück anstoßen!“, schlug Luhan grinsend vor und ich nickte ergeben.  
Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, so würde ich ohnehin nicht mehr tanzen können. Nach Hause zu fahren und bei einem guten Gläschen den aufregenden Abend zu verarbeiten, klang nach einer besseren Idee.

Luhan nahm meine Hand und führte uns durch das tanzende Volk zum Ausgang, wo wir unsere Jacken holten, die Getränkekarten bezahlten und anschließend in die kühle Nachtluft hinaustraten. Erst nachdem ich im Auto einige Male tief und ruhig durchgeatmet hatte klärte sich das Chaos in meinem Kopf etwas auf.  
„Du kannst heute Abend sicher gut schlafen.“, meinte Sehun, der am Steuer saß, mit einem breiten Grinsen und Luhan seufzte theatralisch.  
„Du weißt gar nicht WIE sehr ich dich beneide, Baekhyunnie!“, jammerte er und ich grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
„Hat er Backstage noch was zu dir gesagt?“, wollte Sehun interessiert wissen und Luhan drehte sich auf dem Vordersitz zu Baekhyun um.  
„Ja genau, hat er was gesagt? Gerüchten zufolge soll er ziemlich arrogant und kühl sein.“  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, er war eigentlich… Sehr nett.“, meinte ich ehrlich und Luhan grinste.  
„Wie nett?“  
Ich wusste gleich, auf was Luhan anspielte, doch ich wedelte nur abwehrend mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum.  
„Nein nein nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage, ja er ist heiß und so, aber er und ich? Neeee! Was sollte ein Typ wie er schon von mir wollen? Und… ich weiß nicht ob ich mit seinem Job klar käme, versteht ihr?“  
Luhan seufzte erneut. „Jaaa, der Job ist wirklich ein Problem… Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde er für die Liebe seines Lebens ja damit aufhören?“  
Luhan verschränkte schwärmerisch mit den Wimpern klimpernd die Hände vor der Brust als würde er beten. Sehun lächelte, wie immer wenn Luhan etwas sagte.  
Dieser wandte sich wieder der Straße zu und es war kurz still im Auto.  
Plötzlich fiel mir der kleine Zettel in meiner Hosentasche wieder ein und ich streckte mich ein wenig im Sitz, damit ich ihn zu Tage fördern konnte. Das kleine Papier war zweimal geknickt und ich entfaltete es mit klopfendem Herzen.  
Es stand lediglich eine Handynummer und drei in Eile hingeschriebene Worte darauf:  
Call me maybe.

Fin~


End file.
